whitewolffandomcom-20200213-history
Unpublished text from Clanbook: Assamite Revised
Note: for historical reasons, the unpublished text from ''Clanbook: Assamite Revised has been copied here. The original text is available from http://www.assamites.com/urshulgi.htm''. ---- The following email is the last piece of missing text from the Revised Assamite Clanbook. It's been sitting on Clayton Oliver's hard drive for years. He chose to release it to the public at last, now that White Wolf is bringing the World of Darkness to an end. ---- Here then, at last, is the true nature of ur-Shulgi, Herald of Haqim and shepherd of the Assamite clan. Return-Path: Date: Sun, 20 Dec 1998 01:11:34 +0200 From: Anonymous Reply-To: anonymous@black-veil.il Organization: none X-Accept-Language: en To: Subject: STONE 308A I had the right authentication and your PGP keys. Here is where I establish my bona fides as a daughter of Haqim, not as a piece of technology. My name is Sarah Schneier and I hold the Seat of Copper and Lightning in the Council of Scrolls, and yes, this is important enough to require me to expose myself. Alpha passed the order down for me to get the word out to all cells. You have to know what's on the Throne. On 08 November, we opened the Vault of the Pillars. The records there confirmed our suspicions as to the identity and nature of the new Eldest. You already know about the Baali Wars, and about the Second City, and the parables of how the Ancestor made the warriors to serve as the world's first police, and how the sorcerers were made as demon hunters because the Ancestor did not trust Saulot. The problem, at least before the sorcerers came along, was that the Baali and all their cultist followers were too disorganized for the warriors and the first sorcerers to strike at. It was like trying to fight a swarm of wasps. So the Ancestor gave them something to unify them. He found someone who was born with a soul already destined for corruption — a ten-year-old shepherd — and Embraced that child. Then Haqim took his childe to the pit that Saulot said had spawned the Baali and he threw that shepherd into it. And the blood of the Ancestor and the power of that soul turned that child into the leader that the Baali needed. When the Baali assaulted the Second City en masse, the Ancestor was off on one of his mysterious disappearances. He made it back just in time to stop his childe and tear the demon out of the body that it rode, and when the battle was over he claimed that he had found the child dying on the battlefield and the Embrace was the only way to save that innocent victim. Then he watched the child to make sure that it was safe to have around. I guess he did not watch long enough. Some sort of spiritual seed stayed in the child, and that soul was never truly clean anyway, no matter what the Ancestor did. And it woke up last year, and now it is the Eldest. It is not Baali, and it is not possessed, and we do not think it is not working with or for anything infernal, but it is a case where the whole is greater than the sum of its parts, and it is not one of Haqim's Children any more, not really. It is something more, and it is something less. Every scroll and tablet we found in the Vault of the Pillars, every test we can perform without arousing its suspicion, everything we have points to ur-Shulgi as that child. It is close enough to 100% certainty that Alpha ord Power out, generators are up. It knows already, and it's moving. File attachments have all data that is in our hands as of tonight, and the mirror sites will contain it for download as long as they stay up. You have all that we have. Use it. Go with God, and may He be mer ^S^Csend^Cquit Category:Assamite